no mas rutinas
by Darktemplar343
Summary: te has sentido totalmente atrapado en un ciclo,que lo serio y lo deprimente esta en este mundo,pues aqui viene el humor y la accion compañeros,se aceptan OC Kerrigan una enamorada,Jim Raynor un don juan,Tychus forever alone,Artanis un inmaduro,Valerian mejor persona que su padre, Mengsk Zeratul y la supermente son"responsables" este es un AU se que no se ve bien esto vale la pena


¿Alguna ves has estado en una total rutina que te cansa completamente?, que se repite y se repite hasta que te desesperes y intentes un escape,pues este era su caso

En una torre de oficinas, la monotonía estaba a la orden, el aburrimiento como un aperitivo que pasaba constantemente a tu escritorio, un adolecente de 14 años se encontraba en esa situación tecleando en su computadora de escritorio, si era joven para estar ahí, pero quien dijo que no se podía permitar que un adolecente trabajara en una oficina, ni en tiempos de la confederación se aprobó una ley contra eso, pero ese no es el punto

-eh Jose-dijo alguien parándose al lado del adolecente, quien dejo de ver el monitor y vio a un joven afroamericano ,alto de unos 1.82,pelinegro y musculoso, vestia unos zapatos negros, un pantalón de vestir, una camisa de botones blanca y una corbata-viste las noticias hubo otra batalla a 1250 kilometros de la ciudad

-james, sabes que no me importa mucho las noticias-respondio

-vamos, se que te gusta la estrategia, tus ojos marrones ven eso a cada rato-dijo y tecleo algo en la computadora del ojimarron haciendo aparecer el age of empires III

-si, pero esta es la realidad y no podría dirigir un ejercito en la vida real-dijo el ojimarron

-ven conmigo-dijo y le hiso una seña para que lo siguiera, el ojimarron se levanto irguiéndose hasta mostrar que media 1.70 de altura, se paso una mano por su pelo negro que tenia ya muchas canas cubriéndolo a pesar de ser tan joven, sintió algo de picazón en su piel morena, pero no le presto atención y siguió a james hasta su oficina, una ves dentro, el afroamericano cerro las persianas y se sento atrás de su escritorio y le dio unas palmaditas a una silla que estaba al lado de el para indicarle a jose que se sentara ahí, el obedecio, James prendio su computadora y seguidamente abrió un programa cuyo titulo atrajo la atención del ojimarron

-¿starcraft?-leyo el titulo y james asintió

-es un programa de entrenamiento para oficiales, asi pulen sus habilidades en estrategia-explico el afroamericano

-¿y porque tiene a los protoss y zerg para usar?-pregunto el moreno, eso le confundia, ya que si eran un programa para oficiales para que tener a esas 2 razas para usar

-veras es por 2 razones, la primera es para aprender el razonamiento de las otras razas y las distintas etapas de sus bases, asi se puede conocer sus debilidades y posible acciones y como aprovechar sus debilidades y contrarestar sus acciones, la segunda es porque fue hecho por las 3 razas debido a que esa era la única forma de volverlo todo exactamente como la realidad-explico James de forma breve

-¿quieres decir que ahora mismo un protoss o un zerg este jugando esto?

Mientras tanto en Aiur

-cometela Kerrigan-dijo Artanis al obtener su triunfo contra los zerg

-si chupatela-dijo Zeratul levantándose de su silla y levantando las manos como si festejara un gol

-yeah baby-dijo Artanis y empezó a bailar al estilo setentero y Zeratul bailo breakdance celebrando

En Carbonis

-Buena esa Zeratul-dijo Kerrigan admitiendo su derrota sin molestarse

-owww mami perdimos…perdóneme por no conseguir la victoria-dijo Niadra

-primero no soy tu madre, segundo no es para tanto asi aprendes y tercero….¿¡quien dejo entrar a un pesteling?!-dijo la Reina de espadas viendo a un pesteling orinar un mueble derritiéndolo por el acido

-firulai!

-ese no es firulai…ese es…..cuantos Zerg tenemos?

-alrededor de 300 mil en esta provincia

-oh rayos como se llamara este….

-ehhhhh….negrito?

-no sea racista-dijo el pesteling y se fue ofendido de ahí

-Niadra ve a dormir-ordeno Kerrigan

-mami no tengo sueño

-que no soy tu madre,vete a dormir-dijo Kerrigan y Niadra se fue a su habitación,en cuanto la Reina quedo sola abrió un chat por skype,se acomod el cabello, se maquillo esperando que el otro contestara

-hola Sara-dijo Jim Raynor contestando el videochat-¿como te va?

-hola Jimmy, bien aquí a 1500 kilometros de una ciudad que voy a invadir ¿y tu?

-a 1500 kilometros de una ciudad que voy a evacuar

-y yo a 1500 kilometros de una ciudad que voy a defender-dijo Valerian coleandose al videochat

\- y yo a 1500 kilometros de una ciudad a la que dejare sin licor o estupefacientes-dijo Artanis coleandose tambien al videochat

-y yo a 1500 kilometros de una ciudad que cuidare de que Artanis queme por accidente-dijo Zeratul uniéndose

-oh que bien mas personas-dijo con sarcasmo la Reina de espadas

-pues es mejor-dijieron Niadra y swann uniéndose

-SALGAN TODOS MENOS RAYNOR DEJEN A MI HIJA TRANQUILA-dijo la supermente,automáticamente todos se desconectaron menos Jim

-Gracias padre-dijo Kerrigan

-Que no soy tu padre-dijo desconectándose la supermente

-eso fue extraño…bueno en que estábamos

De nuevo en la oficina

-broma esto esta difícil-dijo el moreno jugando contra un tal "selendisbeautiful" y un tal "tychus the incredible", un protoss y un zerg-toma toma toma toma-dijo destrozando la base de selendis con un grupo de marines y marauders, debido a que selendis se decidio por usar acechadores

-dale que si puedes-dijo james comiendo su almuerzo mientras lo veía jugar

-vuelvanse chatarrra-dijo el ojimarron destruyendo el nexo, automáticamente mando a sus tropas a su base ya que sabia que tychus atacaría con mech

-GG-escribio selendis y se rindió

-oh…esto esta genial-dijo Jose sintiéndose algo aliviado y poniéndose las manos en la cara un momento y luego se las quito y siguió jugando-vaya tengo muchos nervios-dijo rechazando a duras penas el ataque de Tychus

-tengo que irme el trabajo no espera-escribio Tychus y se desconecto

-¿Tychus listo para la batalla?-pregunto Tosh

-tanto como que soy un don juan

-entonces no lo estas-dijo Tosh dejando a Tychus con una cara de "mal amigo"

-algun dia-dijo viendo una foto de una piloto de medevac-dejare de ser un forever alone…ya lo verán

3 partidas después

-vaya esto esta que arde-dijo jose rindiéndose en una partida

-come que se te enfrio el emparedado-dijo James

Cuando Jose ya hiba a darle un mordisco a su almuerzo, hubo un temblor y luego se escucho una aeronave pasando muy cerca de ahí,James abrió las persianas y pudo ver que tanques de asedio habían sido posicionados en los techos de los edificios y que a lo lejos se veían fuerzas del dominio y los asaltantes de Raynor montando una defensa y empezando a evacuar civiles,Jose se acerco a ver y vio a unos protoss quemando una licorería y invocando pilones,pasaron minutos y se pudo ver un leviatan aparecer en el cielo y a 300 kilometros de la ciudad un ejercito Zerg , Jose le dio un mordisco a su emparedado y vio como biocapsulas empezaron a ser lanzadas desde el leviatan, un escuadron de vikingos destruyeron algunas, pero otras llegaron al suelo soltando su letal carga de zerglings y hidraliscos

-vamonos debe de haber un punto de evacuación-dijo James agarrando sus cosas importantes

-NO

-estas loco

-estoy cansado de la rutina….primero fue en la instalación,luego en aquella colonia y ahora aquí…no quiero huir mas

-que piensas hacer solo tienes 14 años a duras penas apuntarías un rifle Gauss

-hay armaduras CMC en caso de emergencia,puede permitirnos luchar

-definitivamente eres un suicida y no hay manera que

-te odio-dijo James junto a Jose en el ascensor juntos a otros que tambien se habían unido a la idea y ahora usaban armaduras CMC de color celeste y llevaban rifles Gauss C14 y pistolas C7,llegaron a la azotea, salieron del ascensor y pudieron ver vikingos combatiendo contra mutaliscos, había un vikingo que tenia muchos problemas quitándose a un grupo de mutaliscos

-ayuden a ese….no se me el nombre-dijo James y disparo a los mutaliscos atrayendo su atención-esto es malo…-dijo al ver que la bandada ahora se dirigía hacia ellos

-destrocenlos-dijo un ejecutivo y apunto su rifle y mato a un par de mutaliscos

-esa es la actitud-dijo Jose y un mutalisco lo agarro y lo lanzo a otro techo cayendo al lado de un tanque de asedio,se levanto y vio a un superamo dejar hidraliscos en ese techo-oh rayos

 **Hola a todos, no tengo mucho que pueda decir en esto, les pido perdón por haber estado ausente tanto tiempo si se que apareci de pronto después de meses,pero vendrá un especial en el que dire que paso,porque no actualice en todo este tiempo, pero esto que escribi tiene algo que ver, hay un premio para quien logre acercarse mas a lo que tiene que ver esto con mi desaparición ,esto lo escribi para que no creyeran que deje FF, dejen sus reviews please, cada review me motiva no solo a escribir esto sino tambien los otros fics, acepto recomendaciones y en el especial tambien habrá información sumamente importante, sin mas que decir**

 **Dios los guie y que tengan muchas victorias**


End file.
